Satin Tears and Crystals
by Sparkling Diamond1
Summary: Darien and Serena songfic of the song 'Come What May' - Serena and Darien part, but shall they get back together? Darien goes insane and Serena ... R&R to find out!


"You can't leave me!" said Darien as soft, sweet tears gingerly streamed down his soft, white face. "I must Darien! If we can't be together, than there's no use! I can't let you, or Rini, of the guardians get hurt! I can't! Don't you understand? I love you Darien!" The moon princess said as her tears streamed down her beautiful face. She had cut her beautiful golden hair, and dyed i, and tinted it red, and did everything she could so that they could be together. but her hair kept growing, her crystal kept burning, and no matter what she did she could not hide her love from him. Darien was silent, as he held her sweet, gentile face in his hands. His breath was warm against her face, which ran cold because of the liquid ice staining it. She yearned for him deeply, as he did her. They could never hold each other again. He could never wipe away her tears, or hold her in a sweet loving embrace. His tears felt like a whisper. "Never knew ..... I could feel like this" he sand softly, as she groaned, wanting to be held in his arms. "Like I've never seen the sky before" he sang again. She tried to speak, and tell him to stop, but no sound came out. Darien put a gentle finger on her lips, as tears streamed down her face. The scouts were yelling for her to stay as they cried for their princess. The little girl cried for her mommy, wondering what was wrong. Only Venus understood. She shed silent tears with the scouts. Rini still could not grasp. The princess had been ill for some time. "Want to vanish... inside your kiss" he breathed, not being able to see her in his blurry eyes. "Darien." she whispered again. But Darien simply shut his eyes, and turned his head way. He would not stop. He couldn't stop. He would never stop loving her. "Every day, I love you more, and more" he cried. He gasped, every breath he took seared his lungs like a dagger. He felt like he couldn't breath. "Darien stop-" the princess said, failing. She was unable to finish. "Listen to my heart! Can't you hear it sing" he sang loudly, drowning her words."It's telling me to give you everything!" he sang even louder and more emotionally. He was at her side, kneeling, watching her die. she was shuddering against the freezing wind, but still felt warm in his arms, his tears drowning her is warmth against the cold cement ground where she lie. He took off his unbuttoned and bloody shirt, and wrapped the princess in it. It looked like liquid ruby on the whitest snow. She was mumbling that he would die of pneumonia, but he merely smiled and carried on. "Seasons may change, winter to spring" he trembled, in his tears. She wanted to scream for him to stop, but couldn't speak as she was choking on tears. Instead, he lay down next to her, brushing her hair back out of her face, as she groaned, and cried more. She tried to speak, but again no words came. No words could stop Darien's angelic voice, whispering in her ears. "But I love you, until the end of time" he sang to her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into painful tears, scarring her face as they went, slowly sliding, as Darien wiped them away. Darien was trembling with cold,as she wanted to help him. she tried to hold his face, but she was too weak. He took her hand, which felt like ice on fire. "Come what may..." he gasped, choking on tears and coughing. He was freezing, and shaking like crazy, as he let the ice on the street engulf him, not caring about anything, but his beautiful princess. His sparkling diamond. "Listen to me Darien you're going to die in this cold! Let me g-" "COME WHAT MAY..." he belted, ignoring her words. He remembered her beautiful, smiling face. He lifted her back up from the ground so that she could lay on his icy arm, which hurt. She merely groaned at the pain, as she blinked away her tears. Darien's tears merely froze on his face. She wanted to hold him, and sing with him forever. His silky black hair merely fell beautifully over his beautiful face. ice was forming on the tips of his eyelashes, from the tears, but he didn't care. He loved her, and that was all that mattered to him. The world became a vacuum as all she heard was Darien's sweet whispers of love, and his song in her ears. "I will love you. Until my dying day" he sang, crying and whispering the last part. he cried harder. She only knew one way to comfort him. Her throat was icy, and her saliva was freezing. The blood on Darien's shirt made it colder, staining her beautiful snow white skin.  
  
"Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place" she sang softly. His eyes smiled at her, as he shuddered, in a mix of pain and releif. She looked into his ocean blue eyes, as his midnight hair shook as he trembled harder. She coughed, this time producing blood. "Suddenly it moves with such .... such a perfect grace" she cracked, crying. She couldn't do it alone. "Suddenly my life, doesn't seem such a waste" they both sang smiling weakly. The moon shone on them. "It all revolves, around you" she whispered. She coughed more blood, as Darien wet his hand with his tears, and washed it away. He motioned her quiet. He kissed her forehead. Then her lips. She motioned to continue. "And there's no mountain, to high" they sang together, The sound was more beautiful than a unicorn's neigh, or a wedding's bell. They paused, as she gasped for a breath, as she seared her lungs by doing so. He kissed her, giving her air as he did so. She tried to cough blood, but she couldn't let go of Darien's kiss. He released her, only moving his head so that it would be an inch from her face. She looked at him lovingly. She coughed more blood,  
  
but Darien merely wiped it away, with his tears, smearing some of her blood on his angelic face.  
  
"No river too wide" she sang. "Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side" they sang out. "Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide..." they sang boldly. She coughed again, but Darien closed in to kiss her, and give her more air. The scouts were crying unnoticed, as Rini tried to run and hug her mother, but there was a barrier. They could only hear each other' love. Darien's princess' dress was splattered, with cold icy blood. But they were both warm, buried and blanketed in each other's arms. "But I love you" he sang. "I love you" she came in late. "Until the end of time" they sang. She coughed blood, and drowned in tears. there was a mix of tears and blood all over her face, and chest. "Come what may" they sang. "Come what may!" they sang to each other lovingly. The princess gasped, as her eyes closed more, as Darien's widened. "I will love you" he sang as she whispered. She couldn't stop coughing. There was blood everywhere as the moon on her forehead. Darien took her crystal, and clutched it so hard his hand bled. It was going through his hand, but there was no pain. The princess took one last, long breath. Her eyes widened, as the golden crescent moon on her bloody forehead vanished. Her eyes closed. "Serenity? SERENITY!" he screamed, breaking down. He was bawling as he buried his face in her chest. "NO! SERENITY! I LOVE you. No... Serenity! N-  
  
No! N-" he bawled. the wall of light vanished, but none of the scouts dared to move. They were all crying. He lay there, holding in her arms, rocking her back and forth bawling. He moaned, ad bawled. "Why... WHY!" he screamed. "God no ... take me instead. no ... NO! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS! .... not like this..." he murmured. The scouts came in after what seemed like hours to take the princesses corpse away. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Darien screamed at the slightest step they made. They all froze. "Darien we have-" Raye tried to whisper. "NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE- GET AWAY!" Darien cried and laughed hysterically. "THIS IS ALL YOU WANT!" he screamed, throwing the broken, bloody crystal at Raye. "THAT'S ALL SHE MEANT TO YOU! A STUPID ROCK!" he screamed louder. He was like a beast. Passersby looked from afar to see what was happening. Andrew came running in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them all. He saw Darien, Ice chipping off his shuddering body, as he held the young, 15 year old princess in his bloody, icy hands. He heard Darien bawl, and was ready to rush to his side, but Lita stopped him. He knew Lita was Sailor Jupiter, but she didn't even look up at him. There were pieces of crystal on the floor, and he saw all the scouts crying. No, he saw Lita, Raye, Ami, Mina, Rini, and other teenagers in uniforms that he didn't know. He backed away, and ran to the pay-phone to call a hospital. Within moments the ambulance came, and merely stood and looked at them. "NO!" Darien screamed as one of the paramedics came over and tried to take her out of his arms. "Sir, we have t-" he said "NO!" Darien screamed throwing the man to the ground. Darien stood up, and held her in his arms. "BACK OFF!" he screamed like a beast. He was laughing hysterically. He was freezing to death. Rini looked at him in horror, and ran behind Raye. "Darien?" Andrew said, running back over in his bath robe. The moment Darien spun around, eight men grabbed him by the arms, as four others took the girl from him. Darien went on a rampage. "NO!" he screamed. He punched four men off his arm so the fell to the floor, faces bleeding. He grabbed Serena's arm, and pulled her body to his. The men rushed back to attack Darien, but Andrew stopped them. They looked at him like he was insane, but stopped, and let Darien say goodbye. "I love you Serena." he said, bawling with her in her arms. "And I've got to be with you" he sobbed. He was just about to kiss her one last time, when the paramedics rushed her out of his arms, causing him to fall to his knees. He let them walk away, with his Serena in their arms. He was just about to let them have her, when he saw a strand of her golden hair, before they put her in the car. Suddenly, he jumped up and attacked one of the doctors. He got hold of his knife and was about to stab himself, but twelve other men grabbed him and tried to put him in a straight jacket. They were cussing at him. Darien merely bawled harder, and let them take him. He didn't want his life anymore. Suddenly, everyone stopped as he broke out in song. "I WILL LOVE YOU!" he belted. Everyone looked at him, but his eyes were locked on Serena's sleeping face. "Until my dying ..... day."he whispered softly to her They put Sarina into the car and drove off, leaving Darien alone. Andrew convinced the men to let him go. Darien was released, but he merely fell to his knees, and bawled her name. All the scouts, and Andrew ran toward him, and engulfed him in their hugs and sobs. But Darien was left ..........  
  
all alone.  
  
He mourned as he remembered this. He loved her so much. He couldn't let her go. His soul died that night, and hers, in his arms. Love was the only thing he needed, and his love died. He missed her more than anything in the world. He sat in his broken straight-jacket, cold and alone, in the white room, seeing nothing but her face. He was going insane. He refused to take the crystal out of his hand when they took him, so if was now melted and devoured into his hand. He wouldn't speak. He would only sing. "I will love you. Until the end of time" he whispered. Rini, who would be 12 merely looked at her father. She missed him. She missed the days where they would smile together and go to the park. She looked at him through the glass. Darien looked at his hand and cried. Serena merely stared through the glass, weeping for him. She knew what was going to happen, and she would be glad to see him again. But she never wanted him to live like this, dying for her. She looked at the long scars on his wrists and the bruises on his body. She cried, as she waited, knowing of what would happen. He would've gone to hell, and remember his love for her. Then he would join Rini and Serena in heaven. He bit his hand and ripped out the flesh. He took out the remaining crystal and stared at it. He smiled. "I love you Serena. Until the end of time." Suddenly, the monitors of his health flickered out to one long beat. The doctors looked at him through the glass, and were surprised to see him lying in a heap of blood, doubled up on the floor. The doctors ran in. They asked him questions, lifting him up off the ground, finding the crystal in his heart. Darien pulled one of the doctors close to him and whispered, "The greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return" he whispered. Darien didn't feel it. His heart had already died. Darien and Serena were together again. Their love was bonded once again. Rini shed a tear, but smiled. She knew it would be her time soon, to understand love. Rini looked at her father before he died. He looked up at her and smiled. He didn't know she was her daughter. He didn't remember. But at this moment, he did. He smiled at her. "I'll always be with you sweetie. Always." and with that, Darien Died. But it didn't matter, they were all together again. Together, in a place known as Love. 


End file.
